


Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: Rodney/Teyla

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Other, Semipublic Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stumbles across Rodney and Teyla trying not to say goodbye. (Set during The Return pt. 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: Rodney/Teyla

So after the pizza and popcorn, it's back to the grind of making sure the expedition gets packed and loaded before the damn Ancients finish condescending them out of the city. John's checking one of the outlying corridors, making sure all the labs have been cleared, when he hears voices ahead of him. He's pretty sure one of them is Teyla, which is great because he needs to ask her about the surplus tava beans that they don't really need to send back to Earth.

"Were you even going to say goodbye?" she asks, and John slows, suddenly wondering if he's come at a bad time.

"Yes, yes, of course," Rodney says, and John stops in his tracks. He can see them now, tucked in an odd corner, one of the architectural oddities of the city. The bubbling glow of the nearby water pipe shines off of Teyla's hair, but her face is shadowed. John can guess at the expression on her face though, because Rodney's shoulders drop and he sighs gustily. "Maybe. I--I don't know if I can."

And yeah, John gets that. Saying goodbye to Ronon and Teyla is one of the hardest things he's ever done. He didn't even get the actual word out, but at least he tried.

"Rodney," Teyla says, and there's an acre of pain in her voice that shocks John to hear. "I don't want to say goodbye, either. But do not take the opportunity away from me."

There's a long stretch of silence, and John considers stepping forward, maybe saying something to make things go more smoothly. He has no idea what those magical words might be, but he knows Rodney can be an ass, even when he doesn't want to be--especially when he doesn't want to be--and John doesn't want to see Teyla hurt for the world.

"I really do have a million things to finish. I am in charge of the entire scientific section, you know," Rodney blusters. John lifts his foot. "But," Rodney adds, the word puffed out in haste, "ah, I'm free right now. For a few minutes."

"Then we should use them wisely." Teyla steps closer to Rodney, and John's shocked again as they wrap their arms around each other, falling into a passionate kiss. He's so shocked he watches for a few long minutes without it even occurring to him that he's invading their privacy. It's only when Teyla starts undoing Rodney's fly that John blinks and realizes he should really, really get the hell out of there.

Except...they're obviously oblivious to their surroundings. John gets a flash of pale skin as Teyla becomes more determined to have her goodbye right there in the hall. Turning away, John creeps back a few steps to the junction with the main corridor. He settles in to wait them out. He can hear them--soft sighs, panting breaths and gasps, murmurs that he can't make out, occasional deep moans that lodge low in his own spine--but he can't see them. It's a compromise on their privacy, sure, but better that he hears them than some gawky Marine or clueless scientist walks in on them in the middle of their 'moment'.

John rolls his head back against the wall as their noises get louder. More vigorous. He wonders about their relationship. Whatever's between them, it sounds like more than a one night stand. But then again, if they're in love, why are they leaving each other?

"Oh, god," Rodney cries out. John smirks a little; at least they're having a good time. "Teyla," he cries, her name wobbling out past his vocal cords. John's smile falls. Yeah, there are definitely feelings there. Just not enough, he supposes, to part Rodney from his research or Teyla from the Athosians.

John really hates the damn Ancients.

Teyla starts making sighing, gasping grunts, quicker and quicker. John rubs at his ear as he realizes how similar it sounds to when she's being pushed to her limits on the practice mat. Not that he's ever made her sound like that, but Ronon has a time or two. But hey--at least he won't be faced with the awkwardness of hearing her make those noises ever again.

Damn Ancients.

Their gasps and grunts keep crescendoing. John's impressed, but he hopes they finish soon. Sure, nobody usually comes to this part of the city, but they're not exactly on a regular schedule at the moment.

Plus, he's hard as hell.

John finally gives in and shifts his cock to a more comfortable position. The touch of his own hand paired with the sound of their grand finale is almost too tempting; he lets go with a stern self-reminder that he's got a busy night ahead of him.

Teyla and Rodney go quiet after that. John should take off, but he can't quite make himself go. He feels...incomplete. Which is stupid, because he has no place in what's going on over there.

"Teyla, I--" Rodney sounds strangled.

"We will see each other again," Teyla says, her voice so full of strength and determination that it carries like a bell. She'd said the same thing to John earlier. He wishes hearing it again makes it easier to believe.

"Okay," Rodney says, and John closes his eyes, because he can hear the belief in Rodney's voice that he'll be back, and he finally understands why Rodney can leave.

Fucking Ancients.


End file.
